


From Opposite Sides

by SkittySkittySkitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Pregnant Sex, implied past kylux, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittySkittySkitty/pseuds/SkittySkittySkitty
Summary: “Do you want a drink?” Poe asks. “Or we can find a more private place?” Poe knows Armitage didn’t ask to see him to sleep with him, but now that they’re together, Poe has no objections if that happens as well.“No,” Armitage replies. “I - I can’t drink.”“You always drink,” Poe reminds him. “That’s how this all started.”“Dameron. I’m pregnant.”





	From Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for gingerpilot week back in May but just now got an ao3 account! I'll be posting my other works from my tumblr here everntually as well!

Poe checks his messages for the sixth time in less than five minutes. He has definitely arrived at the right bar on the right planet at the right time. The person he is meeting is uncharacteristically late. They’d met in all kinds of similar places across the galaxy whenever they could manage it, and Poe doesn’t remember a single time he had been late. He almost sends a message when a familiar sight walks in the door, and Poe smiles at the glimpse of red hair he catches under the hood.

“Dameron,” he says as he sits down at the table across from him.

“Hugs,” Poe says with a grin. “Your message. It sounded urgent.” Poe shouldn’t be there. He is supposed to be on a recon mission but he couldn’t ignore the call. 

“It is.” Armitage doesn’t say anything immediately, and Poe knows not to push him. He will talk when he is ready. Pushing him only makes him shut down. After what feels like forever, he takes a deep breath, opens his mouth to speak and then falls silent.

“Do you want a drink?” Poe asks. “Or we can find a more private place?” Poe knows Armitage didn’t ask to see him to sleep with him, but now that they’re together, Poe has no objections if that happens as well.

“No,” Armitage replies. “I - I can’t drink.”

“You always drink,” Poe reminds him. “That’s how this all started.”

“Dameron. I’m pregnant.”

Poe drops his drink. Fortunately, he is holding it over the table and doesn’t fall far. It’s still enough to make a mess. He’s sure he’s heard him incorrectly because what he heard isn’t possible. Or shouldn’t be. At least, he doesn’t think so. But he knows about piloting and different types of ships. Not this.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, then this should be a short conversation,” Armitage says. “I’ll arrange to terminate.”

“What? No, no, no. Hugs. Armitage. I’m just shocked. But this is good.” He can’t help but smile even as he thinks about all the challenges they’ll face. It’s hard enough maintaining a relationship while on opposite sides of a war. Bringing a child into it… maybe Armitage is right to terminate. But no. Poe wants it to work. They’ll find a way.

“Good? Not how I’d describe the situation. Unexpected, maybe. Terrifying might be better.”

“We’ll figure this out, ‘Tage. Okay?” He reaches across the table and takes Armitage’s hand. “Everything will work out. But how is this even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Armitage says as he pulls his hand away. “The doctor suspects I’m not entirely human, but that’s really not important.”

“I know, sorry,” Poe says. He’s curious and he had to ask. Now he wishes he hadn’t. “So. Important things. Do you want to keep it?”

“Yes,” he says immediately. Poe smiles, knows that he’s already thought about it. Or he just really wants to keep it, and that makes Poe happy. 

“So is it just a question of custody, then?” Poe already knows how it’ll happen. Armitage will keep the child, raise them in the First Order. They might know him as their father, but Armitage will never agree to let Poe raise them. 

“That’s a question for later,” Armitage says with a sigh. “I’m worried that… that the child won’t survive. I might not either.”

“Armitage,” Poe says softly. He reaches for his hand again, and this time Armitage lets him, a sure sign that he’s really worried. “Did the doctors say something? Is it -”

“No, nothing like that.” He falls silent, and Poe waits, patient. Finally, he speaks again. “It’s Kylo Ren. As you know, the two of us have history. You may not know that he’s also incredibly jealous. If he finds out about this… I think he might kill me. The baby, certainly.”

“You’re not going back,” Poe says quickly. “No argument, ‘Tage. I know you’ve said you’ll never defect, and I know I can’t change your mind but you can’t go back to the Order. I’m not going to let you.”

“How would you stop me?”

It’s Poe’s turn to fall silent. He knows Armitage has had more thorough combat training. Deadlier combat training. Poe can’t overpower him. Even if he could, he wouldn’t even try. Not when he’s pregnant. He won’t risk the baby. Instead of answering, he just shrugs.

“I knew you could be smart,” Armitage says, a smirk on his face. “Sometimes.”

“You can’t go back. Please. Don’t do it.” Poe’s not above begging. Not if it means keeping the man he loves and his unborn child safe. “Or take me with you.”

Poe knows it’s a bad plan as soon as he utters it, and Armitage’s laughter only further cements that. The only way he can go to the First Order is as a prisoner, which would be of no help to Armitage.

“That’s sweet, Dameron,” Armitage says. “But that won’t accomplish anything.”

“So what’s your plan?” Poe asks, knowing he must have one. If he’s already decided he wants to keep the baby, surely, he has a plan to keep them safe.

“You’re right,” he says. “I have no intention of defecting. But if I happened to be captured by the Resistance, well, that can’t be helped. And if your people happen to torture me for information that aids in keeping Ren and the First Order away, I really can’t be blamed.”

“Torture isn’t how we do things,” Poe says. The look on Armitage’s face tells Poe all he needs to know. And Poe is embarrassed it takes him so long to realize what he means. He grins. He’s always wanted Armitage to run away with him, but he had long given up hope that it would ever happen. “This is gonna work.”

“I hope so,” Armitage says. “After the baby’s born. We’ll need to have another talk. About where we go from there.”

“But first,” Poe says, standing up. He walks over to the other side of the table and hauls him up by the arm. Gently, of course. “You’re under arrest.”

Poe reaches inside Armitage’s jacket and takes his blaster. He leads him from the bar, not attracting any attention. It’s not the locals who need to see them. On the way to Armitage’s shuttle, Poe calls BB-8 and tells him to fly back to the Resistance. 

Armitage opens the door to his shuttle and hangs back as Poe goes to the cockpit and stuns the pilot. Armitage never brings any troops with him when he meets Poe, which makes things easy. They drag the pilot outside and leave him. Before Poe makes the jump to hyperspace, Armitage disables the tracking mechanism. The First Order has no hope of finding them now. 

Then, Poe and Armitage are alone on the shuttle with several hours before they arrive. It’s a nice shuttle and Armitage has fairly decent chambers on board. Armitage takes Poe by the hand and leads him there, taking their clothes off as they go.

Usually, they’re in a hurry. Poe is used to a quick fuck where their only concern is getting each other off. But now they have time. Lots of it. And Poe isn’t in a hurry. He lays kisses on every part of Armitage’s body, especially his stomach. It’s still flat, but Poe likes to imagine he can see a slight swell. 

He probably will soon enough. The thought that he would get to be with Armitage as the child grows excites him. Placing a hand on his stomach, he crawls upwards so he can kiss his soft lips. 

“Dameron,” Armitage says, breathless. “This is very nice, but if I don’t get you inside me soon, I will tie you down and fuck you so hard -”

Poe brings one of his nipples into his mouth, making him gasp. Armitage has always been sensitive there. Poe reaches for the nightstand drawer. He opens it and feels around for a familiar shape. He smiles as he finds it. Armitage is so predictable.

He quickly lubes up his fingers and slides one inside of Armitage, who almost immediately begins fucking himself on that finger. Seeing Armitage’s need, the first finger is soon joined by two more. He stretches him open and then withdraws his fingers, Armitage whining at their loss.

“Please, Dameron,” he moans, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips up. Poe grins and his neediness and quickly squirts more lube onto his hand and strokes his cock several times before lining up at Armitage’s entrance. He wraps his legs around Poe, tries pushing him in. Poe doesn’t let him.

Finally, he pushes himself inside, slowly filling Armitage. Even if he’s needy and wanting their usual quick fuck, Poe isn’t going to give it to him. He’s always liked the rare times when he could take him slow and gentle.

Poe starts to fuck him and Armitage pushes his hips up towards him, but Poe is careful with him and makes sure he keeps the pace slow. It seems to drive Armitage crazy - he is a moaning mess underneath him. Unable to resist, Poe leans forward and kisses him. Armitage returns the kiss and wraps his arms and legs around him, and for a brief moment, all is perfect.

But Armitage almost always gets what he wants, and Poe really should have seen it coming. With his arms and legs around him, Poe is helpless when Armitage rolls them over so that he is now riding Poe’s cock. He has no mercy as he thrusts himself up and down and Poe knows he won’t last long.

He reaches for Armitage’s leaking cock and is pleased that with only a few quick strokes, he is coming, spilling all over Poe’s stomach and chest. Watching Armitage come and feeling his ass tighten around his cock is all it takes for Poe to also be pushed over the edge, and he’s filling him with his come.

Armitage collapses on top of him and neither one of them moves until Armitage finally slides up just enough so Poe’s softening cock can slip out. Poe is content to stay just like that with Armitage on top of him and he places several soft kisses on his neck. Then, Armitage sits up, placing a hand on Poe’s chest to keep him down.

“Next time I tell you to fuck me,” he says, “I expect you to do it.”

“I was getting there,” Poe says, smiling despite Armitage’s tone. “Rest for a bit and we can go again before we get there.”

He pulls Armitage back down and holds him close, smiling when he doesn’t fight it. Armitage has never been one for cuddling, usually getting up almost immediately after they finish, but Poe is glad that seems to have changed. He places a hand over his stomach and smiles against the back of Armitage’s neck. They’re going to have quite a bit of time to explore new things with each other.

*

Things are not as perfect as Poe had hoped, but he knows it’s better than he could have asked for. He had a lot to explain to Leia and the other Resistance leaders. And to Finn. The leadership is far more accepting of Armitage and Poe’s relationship with him. But Poe won’t ask Finn to understand or accept it. They’ve silently agreed to never speak of it. 

Poe rarely sees Finn anymore anyway. They’re either on different missions and when he’s on the Resistance ship, Poe spends all his time taking care of Armitage, who is now almost due. Sometimes, Armitage still pretends to hate the way Poe dotes on him, but for the most part, he openly accepts the affection. 

And sometimes, Armitage shows affection as well. Like now. Poe rests his head on Armitage’s chest, one hand resting on his large belly. And Armitage has one arm around Poe and a hand running through his hair. It’s nice, Poe thinks, although perhaps too soft for the general he knows.

They still have much to talk about, but they keep putting it off. Poe still doesn’t say anything, knowing it will ruin the moment. They’re running out of time. Poe knows it. Armitage surely knows it as well. Yet, they don’t speak of it.

Poe is reluctant to move but he is needed at a meeting. He delays as long as he can, but finally gets up, but not before he places a kiss on Armitage’s lips and stomach. As he’s heading for the door, he hears a whimper of pain and quickly returns to Armitage’s side.

“You okay, Hugs?”

“I’m fine, Dameron. You’d better go or you’ll be late.” Poe is about to leave but Armitage cries out again and his hands go to his stomach. “Go.”

“The baby,” Poe says, reaching for his comlink. He gets a medical team to their room immediately and they confirm that Armitage is in labor. He’s early and as he’s taken away, he’s still insisting that Poe attend the meeting. Poe, of course, doesn’t listen.

Poe stays with Armitage as long as possible but all too soon he has to leave while he goes into surgery. Poe waits and before too long, a droid finds Poe and hands him what looks like a bundle of towels, but as soon as Poe holds it, he sees his daughter’s face for the first time and he smiles. He never wants to put her down. He doesn’t for the longest time. Not until Armitage is brought in to the recovery room and a doctor wants to do a checkup on the baby.

By the time Armitage wakes, their daughter is back in Poe’s arms. He’s fed her once already, with formula he’d brought back on one of his missions. Armitage had no idea whether or not he could produce milk so Poe had prepared. 

“Dameron,” Armitage says, his voice hoarse.

Poe is at his side immediately and puts their baby in his arms while he sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at the two of them. He feels a sudden pang of sadness, seeing the two of them together. He feels that’s the future - Armitage and their daughter. Alone. Without him.

“So,” Poe says. He wishes they had done this earlier. He hates that he has to spoil the moment, but they’ve already avoided it long enough. “I know this was only temporary. Just until she was born. But you can stay as long as you need to for recovery.”

Poe tells himself he’s not going to cry, but as he looks at his daughter, sleeping in Armitage’s arms, he can’t help himself. Armitage will leave him and he has no idea when he might see his child again. He may never see her. He knows what the First Order does with children. He knows someday, he and his daughter might be firing on each other and it breaks his heart.

“Poe.” Hux reaches out and takes his hand. “I’d like to speak to General Organa.”

It’s a strange request, Poe thinks, but he reaches her on the comm and she’s quick to arrive, congratulating Poe on his daughter before turning her attention to Armitage. She doesn’t offer him any congratulations, but Poe isn’t surprised. 

“Thank you for coming,” Armitage says. “I wanted to run a hypothetical situation by you, if that’s all right.” Leia nods, and Armitage continues. “If I were to leave her here. With the Resistance. What would happen to her?”

Poe can’t believe his ears. He hardly listens as Leia explains that she would be well cared for, how Poe would be given extended leave in order to raise her. Poe’s always assumed Armitage would want to take their child back to the First Order. He’d always hoped he’d be able to talk him out of it. It sounds like he’s reconsidered on his own.

“She’ll be raised on a planet,” Hux says. “And free to make her own choices in life. I suppose that settles it. If that’s what you want, Dameron.”

Poe agrees, of course. He will raise his daughter. Somewhere safe and far from the conflict her parents are engaged in. Leia and Armitage discuss his eventual return to the First Order. Poe says nothing, still wanting him to change his mind. He knows he won’t.

*

Their daughter is nearly four months old when they say goodbye. Armitage is bruised and bloody so it looks convincing when he gets back. Poe hopes Finn didn’t volunteer to rough Armitage up, but he can’t bring himself to ask. He knows there would have been no shortage of people willing to do the job.

“I suppose this is it,” Armitage says, standing on the ramp of the shuttle that will take him back to the First Order. “I don’t imagine I’ll be able to contact you for some time, but I will as soon as I can.”

Poe can’t stop himself from embracing him with the arm that’s not occupied with an infant. He knows he’s crying and doesn’t care. He’s scared he’ll never see him again and he can’t understand why he’s returning. 

“I’ll be fine,” Armitage assures him. He kisses the top of his head. “Just make sure you take care of her.”

Armitage smiles at their daughter, gives her a kiss as well and then boards the shuttle. Soon, he is gone, on his way to the First Order. It’s his home, Poe thinks. And now he and his daughter need to go to theirs. 

Maybe someday, Armitage can join them.


End file.
